


ABBA

by Bb8isbbgr8



Series: The musical life of Bruce Wayne [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I hope you like ABBA though, I just love song fics, M/M, References to ABBA, Sing fic, This isnt even that good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bb8isbbgr8/pseuds/Bb8isbbgr8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere along the way Clark finds a love for ABBA. Everyone blames Lois.<br/>  (Or Clark has ABBA feels and the only way he can solve them is singing. Loud. And at terrible times.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABBA

**Author's Note:**

> Songs In order:  
> Mama Mia- ABBA  
> Chiquita- ABBA  
> The winner takes it all- ABBA
> 
> If you haven't heard any of their music I highly recommend you look it up, even if it's just the three songs from above.

It was a nice, calm afternoon. Everyone in the league were on their own missions or taking a break away from the base so it left Diana, Wally, and Bruce to themselves doing random things around the building.

  It had been approximately 5 months since the "Human" incident and about halfway through that Clark could finally look Bruce in the eyes again. It ended up being okay though because it make Clark avoid Bruce meaning Bruce had more alone time. He loved alone time.

  The front room was practically silent, only the flipping of Bruce's book seemed to break the peace. Unfortunately it didn't stay that way.

  The first thing was Superman hitting the landing pad. It was a common noise, something he was use to, but Bruce couldn't quite figure out why he had to make it so loud.

  Then he heard him unlocking the door. The scans made noises that usually wouldn't bother him but they did now. It wasn't until there was an error that Bruce completely listened. There were a few noises and then he could hear the doors hiss open.

  Now it was the sound of muffled voices. Superman had a deep but pure tone and the other voice was more feminine. It could be Lois but she hadn't visited since the break up.

  It wasn't until it was too late that Bruce realized what the talking was. It wasn't  just talking. They were singing. Bruce wanted it to end already.

   "Mama Mia! Here we go again! My, my how could I resist ya!," Clark was in his full Superman outfit and Lois was in a white blouse with a grey pencil skirt and a pair of nice black heels. A good look on her.

  What seemed to bother Bruce was how Lois was almost hanging off of Clark. Maybe it was because they weren't in a relationship (which never stopped Bruce) or that they seemed almost drunk on each other's energy, but for some reason Bruce was annoyed by it.

"Mama Mia! Does it show again?! My, My just how much I missed ya!," Clark was twirling Lois in a fun manor, floating both of them slightly off the ground. Bruce knee how that felt.

  "Yes, I've been broken hearted, blue since the day we parted! Why, Why did I ever let yo-" Clark sings on his own but he stops when he senses Bruce on the couch. He instantly drops to the ground and distances himself from Lois just a tad.

  "Clark," Bruce says as he looks back to his book, trying to look uninterested.

  "Bruce," Clark replies before grabbing Lois' arm gently and leading her out of the room. 

  Bruce may or may not notice that they're heading towards the living spaces.

*  
  Just when Bruce believes the singing is going to stop it starts again. Clark and Lois are in Clark's room working on different articles and Bruce may or may not be walking by every now and then to see what's going on.

  It's after a long gap of silence that Clark begins, "Chiquita tell me what's wrong. You're in chained by your own sorrow. In~ your eyes. There Is no hope for tomorrow," His voice starts out soft and Lois smiles at him, pushing her hair to the side to watch him as he works.

  "How I hate to see you like this. There is no way you can deny it. I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet," At this point Bruce stops walking by and stands just out of sight, hoping Clark doesn't hear his heart beating or his breathing. He isn't sure why he's doing it but something just tells him it's what he needs to do.

  "Chiquita tell me the truth. I'm a shoulder you can cry on. Your~ best friend, I'm the one you must rely on," Bruce slowly slides down the wall and finds a way to listen. He can feel his dignity slipping away.

  "You were always sure of yourself. Now I see you've broken a feather. I~ hope we can patch it up together," Bruce can feel Clark getting a bit more passionate so he guesses that the chorus is coming up.

  "Chiquita you and I know~. What the heart aches come and they go and the scars they're leaving! You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end, you will have no time for breathing!" Bruce is taken aback when Clark starts singing at the equivalent of a scream. 

  Clark stops singing to laugh and Lois joins in before they begin to discuss their work once more. Bruce takes his chance and walks off.

  Little does he know that Clark is using his X Ray vision to watch him go.

*

  The next time he hears Clark sing he's no longer with Lois. In fact it's right after a training battle. It had been hard and a tad bit gruesome and both were slightly exhausted.

  Bruce didn't expect it but he knew something wasn't right when Clark looked at him directly in the eyes and let out a sigh.

  "I don't wanna talk, about things we've gone through," He says in a mixture of song and Normal voice.

  "I swear to god Clark. We are not doing this," Bruce says and begins to remove what he can of his training gear.

  "Though it's hurting me, now it's history," He places a hand on his heart in a mock hurt motion.

  "I've played all my cards, and that's what you've done too. Nothing more to say, no more ace to play" Clark's voice gets a bit quieter but he doesn't stop. Bruce slows down a bit.

  Clark takes a deep breath and looks at Bruce again. The Knight can tell he's holding back a smile, "The winner takes it all," He sings and points at himself, staring at Bruce more intently, "The loser's standing small," He points at Bruce and looks him up and down, making Bruce glare at him even harder, "Beside the victory, knows his destiny!" He sings and slowly steps away, laughing and quickly taking off the gear he doesn't need in his room. 

   Clark is just about to leave the room when Bruce grabs a Batarang and throws it as hard as he can at the other man. Clark, of course, catches it but now Bruce has attention, "I don't know what has gotten you in a musical mood lately but it needs to stop. I have enough blackmail from our first incident to end you and I will use it!" Bruce threatens.

  "I'll keep you to that one," Clark replies and steps out of the door, taking the Batarang with him.   

   All Bruce can do is sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is always welcome as are other ideas. If you have a Song you want Clark to sing or whatever I got you man.


End file.
